


The Dag

by Bjorntheblorg



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is a small village girl, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Exploring religions, F/F, Kara is the Dag, Medieval Vibe, Pagan Gods, Space Dad Hank Henshaw | J'onn J'onzz, grey morality, sick Eliza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjorntheblorg/pseuds/Bjorntheblorg
Summary: No one knows who the Dag is. Some say she is a demi-god, cursed to walk the lands for eternity, while others say she is a goddess. Still, even more, say she is a demon. Alex's father always said the Dag would cut the ears off the wicked. Winn always said it was the fingers. Either way, Alex's stuck with her for the next two years.





	1. The Dag

She wanted to strangle the midwife, but it would have been bad form since the woman did nurse her mother. The midwife gave her a sad look and wrote her debt on a piece of paper.

 

“You can pay me what you have at the end of the moon cycle.” The midwife said before taking her leave.

 

It was a mercy wrapped in agony and disgusting pity. The midwife only did so because her father had died, in fact the entire village only let them keep living because he died. It was a struggle everyone knew, the year before Jeremiah was forced by King Luthor to help with his “Great Road”, an imperial road connecting one sea to another.

 

Alex had never seen the “sea”, but she knew it was important enough to King Luthor that he wasted thousands of lives just to build his road. Jeremiah had been one of those men, no reparations were paid to the Danvers for their loss. Only a scroll detailing how “grateful” King Luthor was that he laid down his life.

 

At the very least his death let Alex take jobs she wouldn’t be able to otherwise. While she waited for next Harvest, she cut wood with the lumberjacks and sold pre-split wood to the elderly for their home fires. Before that she had been the butcher’s apprentice, her precision and skill with a knife was unrivaled, however, her short temper with weak-willed shoppers quickly changed her profession.

 

Besides, it wasn’t like trees could talk back.

 

She headed out, it would take a long time to gather the marks to pay off the midwife at this rate. While it was a decent job, and Alex could always count on free bread from her clients, it paid little. For a days work she got three marks, sometimes seven if J’onn also bought wood. Really she was waiting for the next Harvest so she could join the Guard, J’onn paid everyone at least ten marks a day.

 

It would be enough to feed both herself and her mother three meals a day with a little meat.

 

The forest was quiet today, and it smelled completely clean of any living thing. Alex found her favorite sharpening stump and quickly set to work sharpening her axehead while looking around.

 

It was getting colder, she thought, winter was sneaking around the corner but she didn’t think it would slip by this soon. It was about time she started cutting the wood, it was getting late and she needed to bring mother something to eat. She would have to stuff all the holes their hut. Jeremiah would have done that…

 

Alex didn’t notice her axe split clean through the wood and into the very flesh of the Earth until she looked down and gasped.

 

“Oh Gaea!” She cried. “Mother of All!”

 

She looked around, desperate for a libation to give to the Earth Mother whose skin she broke. Quickly she found the bread she saved for lunch that day and quickly offered it up.

 

“Take this bread for my transgression.”

 

~

 

The bugle sounded trice as she carried her wood to the elderly part of the village. Her stomach growled the only food she had for the day was currently sitting in the split earth. But, it was for the best. She should have been careful and never harmed the Earth.

 

It was something her mother taught her before she fell ill.

 

“Always remember Alex,” Eliza said, kneeling before breaking the soil. “From the Earth, we came, to the Earth we return. Always ask, always thank, and always remember.”

 

At the sound of the third bugle, Alex’s shoulders relaxed. Three calls of the horn meant the Herald was only bringing news, one call was an alert of invasion, and two were to signal the beginning and end of the workday.

 

Though, that was for the laborers of the field or the artisans. Other, poorer folk, worked at the rise of the sun and slept at its setting. Just as it always had been, and always will be.

 

~

 

Alex would have never looked at the news, however as she delivered the wood to J’onn’s house, M’yrnn, his father, stopped her.

 

“Alex, have you heard the news?” He asked as she stacked the wood bark side up next to the walls of their house. “The Dag is looking for an apprentice.”

 

Alex huffed, she already had her heart set on joining the Guard, it paid well enough and she could stay near Eliza.

 

“And the Dag is offering thirty marks a day to anyone who takes their offer.”

 

~

 

She still wasn’t going to take the job, Alex went down to the river to see if she could catch some fish for supper. J’onn went with her, knowing full well she wouldn’t catch anything without his help. She was too “impulsive” according to most of the village.

 

Alex had no idea what they were talking about.

 

She threw her net out into the river and scowled as she pulled it back in. Nothing. She was sure she was doing this right, her Father did everything…

 

Fuck the Luthors, Alex scowled, tears burning in her eyes. She walked back into position to recast the net, wiping furiously so J’onn wouldn’t see her tears.

 

“Alex!” J’onn’s rich deep voice called out in warning, however, it was too little too late.

 

Alex’s foot slipped, and she felt weightless for a moment before splashing deep under water. The current caught her, pressing against her and pushing her deeper into the river. She barely could hold her breath, the water pressing against her chest demanding she spill her precious little air.

 

Her lung’s burned, her throat burned, and she gave in trying to breathe water. The moment the water entered her lungs the burning went away, and the black dots creeping into her vision faded.

 

What.

 

Something moved in the corner of her eye and Alex turned as best as she could. A stranger with a thin greyish cloak was swimming towards her. Not that Alex was an expert at swimming, but she was sure humans didn’t swim nearly that gracefully, the hooded strange managed to glide through the water before grabbing her and pulling her towards the surface.

 

Once they broke the surface all the water left Alex’s lungs, quickly replaced by air. There was no burning, no gasping or spluttering. It was as if she had been breathing air this entire time.

 

The hooded stranger pulled her towards the river bank, where J’onn was waiting, worry painting his entire face.

 

“Thank Sol!” J’onn sighed once Alex got out of the water. “My thanks to you, venerable Dag. What must I pay for the life of my daughter?”

 

The words warmed Alex’s bitter heart. She loved J’onn, he had been there when Jeremiah had not, but it should have been Jeremiah out here fishing. Not her.

 

“Oh, gosh, nothing. Nothing!” The Dag rambled holding, possibly, her hands up as a barrier.

 

Alex couldn’t help the frown. Yes, she felt an immense amount of gratitude towards the Dag, but the stories of the Dag were long and usually ended in horrific violence and death.

 

“Anyway, you owe me nothing.” The Dag said, and Alex knew what she was going to right after when the Dag turned towards her. “But, she does.”

 

~

 

There was no formal goodbye, Alex left a message with J’onn and he promised her he would watch Eliza in her absence. The Dag didn’t let her go back home, which was a curse and a blessing in its own right. Instead, they went to the Dag’s lodgings, passing by the news bulletin where the Dag tore down her posting.

 

Alex frowned. The Dag stood at the door, holding it open. Apparently, she had already assumed she would get someone, there were two beds already. Suddenly the weight of the situation hit her, she owed her life to the Dag, and there was no getting out.

 

“Come inside.” The Dag said kindly. “And I will explain. Hopefully, it will soothe your mind.”

 

The story of the Dag was widespread. No one knew who she truly was, in some areas of the world she was a demi-god cursed to constantly walk the Earth, in other areas she was a goddess, of what no one was sure. In every case the stories of her bloodlust and rage were the stuff of nightmares. Children were told to behave in this town, otherwise, the Dag would come and cut their ears off.

 

In J’onn’s empire, the saying went, “The Dag will burn the wicked.”

 

Yet, she saved Alex? Why?

 

Alex sat on the soft linen, of course, the innkeeper would give the Dag the best beds in the house. No straw or stuffing for the Dag. She even bet the pillows had feathers inside and the blankets were washed. Wouldn’t want the Dag to cut off any ears.

 

“I know you don’t want to go with me.” The Dag said. “But, I need a companion to follow me to Oceanus. Two years I demand from your life, in exchange for the rest.”

 

Alex wanted to refuse, but the moment she tried water flooded her mouth and she started choking. The Dag put her hand on Alex’s shoulder, and the feeling of drowning subsided. She gasped and looked up.

 

The Dag’s eyes were a pure blue, that matched the color of the sky on a clear summer day. It gave Alex a warm feeling, a feeling of Earth and warmth, and the joys of long summer days with little to do except for enjoying the wonders of nature.

 

“Alex, if you refuse, you will lose your life.” Is all the Dag said.

 

~

 

Her job was simple, she would follow the Dag to the Sea, then they would cross the country to the Ocean. Once they reached the Ocean the Dag would send her back home to Eliza. Why her though, Alex didn’t understand, but she had to follow the Dag.

 

That night the Dag ordered her to stay in the room while she went out. Alex stayed somehow, it was incredibly tempting to escape. She could easily be home before the bugle sounded twice, but every time the thought passed through her head her mouth and lungs filled with water. Perhaps not the best idea.

 

She fell asleep long before the Dag returned.

 

~

 

Alex gasped, the Dag had returned with shoes and clothes that Alex normally would never even see in real life. They fit perfectly, even though they were thick padded leather.

 

“These are magical items.” The Dag said. “They are made out of Dragon Leather, tough stuff. I expect you will keep up with me for most hours of the day.”

 

What did that mean?

 

~

It meant, walking with little rest for nearly six hours under the winter sun. They stopped twice, once for breakfast and twice for lunch. The Dag walked with an even quick stride, making her way over the Earth like a deer. Somehow Alex’s feet and calves didn’t burn, and she had the energy to make it everywhere.

 

And the Dag constantly stopped to eat, somehow in that small brown sack of her’s there was an endless supply of meat and bread.

 

~

 

The first stop they made, besides for eating, was at a village nearly two days away by horse. The village was silent when they entered, the news entered in waves. The first wave was a complete shock at the Dag, and at her, Alex realized as mothers clutched their daughters closer. The second wave was utter surrender to the Dag, and the third assembled the rich of their village.

 

Even with all the wealth of their town, somehow they were still more poorly dressed than Alex, and it felt great. For once she wasn’t the bottom of the feeding stock, an orphan receiving charity. Now she was the assistant of the Dag, dressed in Dragon Skin.

 

The rich quickly offered the Dag chests of treasure, the choicest cuts of meat, the best-unblemished fruits, and even a horse with a white streak on his chest. Alex wanted to roll her eyes, the rich stood there, their eyes greedily watching the Dag and their hands closed ready to open at any blessing.

 

“His name shall be ‘Streaky’.” The Dag declared the name in a musical language that sounded like starlight. No one knew what she said, but they all felt the power and gasped in awe. “Alex, take the reigns.”

 

She did, the horse happily followed her. The village leader walked over, his eyes shifty and greasy smile made Alex’s blood boil, but she said nothing. It wasn’t her place.

 

“Dag,” He said, his mouth splitting wide open to show the worst set of teeth Alex had ever seen. Yellow teeth littered his mouth, and his gums were streaked with a disease. “It is a pleasure to see you.”

 

The Dag simply nodded. And ignored him.

 

She walked towards the fields, gesturing for Alex to follow. The horse already had a saddle, so Alex put all of the Dag’s gifts inside the leather pouches and they raced to keep the Dag within sight. By the time they stopped the village was far behind them, they stood deep in the heart of the village’s farmland.

 

“I wanted to tell you this in private.” The Dag said, turning around to face Alex. “Because mortals are not allowed to learn of their fate by my word.”

 

Alex frowned, not liking where this was going.

 

“However, since you do not live in this town, I can tell you. In three days will begin a famine that will last for five years. The sun will bake the soil and seed, leaving everyone from the orphan to the priest starving for bread. A few days after, a fire will consume the town, leaving nothing but ashes and memories.”

 

She fought herself, she wanted to race back and warn the people, maybe the mayor was evil, but he wasn’t evil enough to perish by fire! Or was he? It didn’t matter, Jeremiah taught her all life was sacred.

 

“But why?” She croaked out, all the water disappearing from her mouth.

 

“Because, their gods called out to them, and the people refused to listen. Now they wish to punish, and they have sent me, the Dag, to answer.”

 

~

 

“Why did you accept the gifts?” Alex asked in their room at the inn. Just like in her village the innkeeper gave them the finest room, with pillows stuffed with feathers and freshly washed sheets.

 

The Dag took off her boots, revealing a wrapped up foot. “They give out of guilt, trying to appease the wrong person. For seven years their gods had blessed their harvests and kept them safe from Tyr’s wrath. As you know, when a mortal deals with a god they are sealed into a contract. So when they break the contract the gods sent me. I took the gifts to see if the gods in the contract would accept them, however, they are insulted and tell me to double their punishment.”

 

Alex’s gasped. “That is cruel!”

 

“No, it is their right.” The Dag said, her bright blue eyes piercing through Alex’s soul. “When Maxwell took your prize for the invention you created, would you have accepted it if the board had given him money because they slighted you?”

 

When she thought of it that way, she would have been furious enough to burn everything down too. It stung because she thought he liked her, but it turned out all he wanted was to steal her blueprints for his own fame and glory.

 

“The gods of this land are more strict on punishment and dishonor than in other lands.” The Dag said. “You will learn the difference.”

 


	2. Mountain Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and the Dag meet new/old friends and they get to meet a lot of cats!

“How does this work?” Alex asked. “How do you keep putting me up here without me noticing?”

 

It was the fourth day into their shared journey, and every day Alex found herself waking up on the already moving horse. The horse followed the Dag, she held the reigns in her hand while Alex sat on the horse’s back. Every now and then, at Alex’s request, they would stop so Alex could dismount and stretch her legs before they kept going.

 

The Dag, though Alex’s couldn’t directly see her face, was probably smiling like the trickster she was.

 

“Can anyone split wood faster than you?” The Dag asked, a smile hidden in her words.

 

Alex’s chest puffed out and she snorted. “No one can.” She proudly declared.

 

“And, how many logs can you split before Mon even lifts his axe?”

 

Somehow Alex wasn’t surprised that the Dag knew about Mon-El, and her hatred of the man. Well, perhaps hatred was a strong word, but there was something about his cocky attitude that both endeared him to her, and made her want to split his head open with her axe. More often enough the latter.

 

“Four!” That was a stretch, technically she had most of a fourth done before Mon was able to strike his piece, but he missed and she managed to finish her split by the time he had cut one in half.

 

“Now, if perhaps between the time you wake up and you mount the horse, it took the same time as Mon-El to split his log.” The Dag said, steering the horse away from a massive rock in the path. “And the time it took me to place you on the horse took the same time as for you to split your log, what would it look like?”

 

Alex frowned, few people in the village spoke in riddles. J’onn tried, but he was far too serious and straightforward. In fact, only Jeremiah really spoke in riddles, launching a lifelong desire in Alex to solve any question. 

 

“Does that mean… you can move faster than a human?” Alex asked, her brows furrowed as she waited for her answer. 

 

The Dag did not nod, instead, she dropped the reigns and bolted, within a few blinks of the eyes the Dag’s figure was completely gone and Alex was left stranded on a now feral horse. Before the horse could buck, the Dag was back with two red lumpy spheres in her hands. Completely ignoring her question.

 

“Here, try one of these.” The Dag said, offering the strange fruit to Alex, while feeding the other fruit to the now tame horse.

 

Alex watched the horse first, not convinced it was edible, but when the horse took a massive bite she decided it was worth a try.

 

The flesh was firm, almost like a raw potato, but the flavor was far different. Instead of the raw starchy taste it was sweet and juicy, but somehow also dry. It was good, Alex thought, until she bit the center and gagged.

In the center of the sweet fruit was a bitter core with hard seeds.

 

“Careful.” The Dag said without looking up. “The seeds are poisonous.”

 

~

 

To get to the northern sea they had to make it through a mountain pass. Alex had never known the feeling of winter besides the gentle winters that passed between Harvest and Planting time.

 

Not even the Dag, in her thin grey coat, looked ready to bare the might of Khione, but Alex kept quiet. If anything she would look on and see if the Dag could survive the winter.

 

“We will stop by a mountain town.” The Dag said. And nothing more.

 

~

 

This was the furthest she had ever been from home, and Alex was feeling the homesickness. The people here looked the same, but they were dressed funnily with different clothes and different words for everything Alex knew. They even had strange things that Alex didn’t, both scarring and intriguing her. 

 

Even the air smelled different, a bad different. The scent of barely washed bodies and sewage choked Alex, though the nauseous feeling was slowly fading. Not fast enough unfortunately.

 

The Dag disappeared with their horse, before reappearing. They would be taking the rest of this journey by foot, the Dag said. 

 

They stopped by a local tavern. The people of the town seemed to subconsciously know that she was the Dag, but they didn’t care who she was. In fact, the people ignored them, content to continue on with their lives without consideration for strangers. Not that it was a cold welcome, they were greeted when the Dag said salutations, but they didn’t stop for conversation.

 

It sent a pang of pain through Alex’s heart, at home she was able to talk to anyone if she wanted to.

 

The Dag took the liberty of ordering food for her, seeing as she couldn’t understand the local language. Even the tavern was a new experience, in her village there was an inn and there was a bar. There was no such thing as buying… prepared food. People only bought tools and the elders were brought food by their children.

 

Everyone cooked at home, Eliza would make the best stews and bread.

 

Before the homesick tears could escape her eyes the Dag started talking.

 

“Those people are called waiters.” She explained, sipping on the water they were given. Alex hadn’t touched her’s yet. “Their job is to take food orders and bring the food to the table.”

 

“The people here purchase cooked food?” Alex asked once she got her voice under control.

 

The Dag nodded, and the waiter returned with their plates. Alex gasped, unable to hide her shock. Before her was cooked meat, roasted potatoes, and dark brown bread. Meat was too expensive back home, once Jeremiah managed to bring home a rabbit and they made it into one of the best stews Alex ever had.

 

The meat was white, with a golden skin flaked with pepper and other spices she didn’t know. She offered a prayer to the Mother Earth, who provided the potatoes and the meat, before starting.

 

“What is this?” Alex asked, scarfing down the delicious meat.

 

The Dag gleamed with joy. “Roasted Chicken with potatoes and rye bread. I thought you’d like it more than pickled herring.”

 

~   
  


They walked about the entire town, taking their time to find the market. Out there were stalls full of people selling their wares. Even their clothes were different, though Alex though perhaps out of necessity. In her hometown, there was rarely any need for furs.

 

The skipped past the furs and the cloaks, which was when Alex first realized dragon skin must have had magical properties. She hadn’t been cold since she donned the leathers, and she hadn’t been hot enough to wish it off.

 

What a gift.

 

Instead, they made a straight line to the food section, the smells were a mix of delightful and horrific. The Dag made a line to a single stall that looked busy. Its sign was a simple fish, which made Alex immediately suspicious.

 

“Eve, how have you been?” The Dag cried, wrapping her arms around a slightly shorter blonde woman.

 

“Dag!” Eve yelled, tightening their hug. “It’s been ages!”

 

“Alex,” The Dag said, turning around. “This is Eve, one of the best fish distributors up here. Eve, this is my new assistant, Alex.”

 

“Hello.” Eve said, smiling at Alex. She stuck her hand out and they shook.

 

“Hello.”

 

Thank the earth there was no fish slime.

~

 

The Dag and Eve tried to convince Alex to eat a piece of pickled herring, but Alex refused, the smell alone was horrifying and she had never seen a piece of fish that looked like that. After they had a drink of Eve’s best ale, they left for their room inside Eve’s hotel.

 

“Eve used to be my assistant.” The Dag said as they got settled into their room. There wasn’t much to unpack, and the saddle was already there so Alex simply washed up and lay in bed. “She came from across the sea, from a sunnier land, but then she followed me her and decided to stay. I visit her from time to time, she is always good company.”

 

There were a thousand different thoughts racing through Alex’s brain, but she couldn’t decide which one to ask first.

 

“So did you fish her out of a lake?” Alex asked instead, trying not to let the bitterness seep through.

 

“No.” The Dag rolled over, though it was useless. Alex’s couldn’t see anything except for the Dag’s bright blue eyes. “She asked if she could follow me to the mountain pass. I said yes.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Why not?”

~

 

“Dag,” Alex said, they were spending one more day for “Dag business” as the Dag said, which lead to more exploring the town. “What are those?”

 

She points to the lumps of metal most people had on their necklace. It was in the shape of a “t”, sort of the shape of a hammer that someone who had never seen a hammer would design.

 

“That is the hammer of Thunor.” The Dag said. “Thunor is the god of storms, lighting, and thunder. He is also the persecutor of justice if one does not keep their word Thunor strike his anvil and sends a tempest to their land until they yield. In other lands he is different, but in this town, Thunor is the god who breaks obstacles. His hammer here is a sign of righteousness and a ward against evil.”

 

That was new, in their village, the rains weren’t worshiped and it was the house spirits who made sure everyone kept their word. Otherwise, the house spirits would tell the Mother Earth, and the Mother Earth would punish their fields, sending mice and rats to eat their grain.

 

The sky was a god?

 

She turned to the Dag. “Is the sky a god?”

 

“If you want.”

 

~

 

Alex slipped away out into the countryside to gather her thoughts. It was a way for her to gather her thoughts and center herself, she had felt ripped away from the earth and the spirits in the wind. She never knew she would miss nature until she spent nearly two days in a town.

 

She took a deep breath to clean out the town air from her lungs, even out here the air still had traces of town air but it was far better.

 

Alex closed her eyes, then ducked. A twig broke somewhere near her, she wasn’t alone. Alex looked around, before vaguely making out a fire before hearing a multitude of voices being silenced by one.

 

“Wotan, heavenly father of Thunor, king-maker, king-killer, and All-seeing.” A man roared out, his words flickering like the fire. “God of men, the forest, and the wilderness. We offer you the best of our hunt, the best of our spoils, and the best of our lands. We pray you give us steady spears and shake the sword of our enemy. Give us the strength to face the Dag!”

 

~

 

The Dag was waiting for her in their shared room. She was quiet, simply standing still and waiting for her.

 

“Dag, the men, they want to kill you.” Alex wheezed, gasping for her breath

 

She had run, run straight out of the forest and to their room. It was a long distance, far longer than she thought she could run. Having magical skins must have helped.

 

The Dag took the news with no emotion, no reaction. Instead, she simply nodded.

 

“So they are.”

 

~

 

They met the men in front of Eve’s inn, the Dag cool and calm while the men’s hearts pounded erratically. Their fear suffocating everyone nearby, shops closed and fathers boarded up their doors.

 

“Demon!” The chief cried, he was wrapped in a cloak just like the Dag. However on his upper right chest was a massive golden eagle pin dressed in fine jewels. “Your reign of terror ends here!”

 

The Dag said nothing as the men raised their spears. The Dag stood firm as the men threw their sharpened honed weapons with the practiced aim of a marksman.

 

No spear dare touch the Dag.

 

They fell to the Dag’s left and right, parting like water in a river hitting a rock. Only one spear’s aim was true, but the moment it touched the Dag’s grey coat, the metal head crumpled and the wood fractured into splitters. Each piece clattering louder than thunder on the cool cobblestone streets.

 

“I am the Dag!” The Dag roared, her voice echoing throughout the entire town. A flock of ravens landed on the roof tops, their eyes watching. “And I give you the choice! Repent!”

 

Half the men repented, falling to their knees, but the other half stood firm. Defiance burning in their eyes.

 

“Those who repent, flee!” The Dag yelled. “As for you who are left, perish.”

 

The Dag turned, and half the men quickly ran. Within seconds the other half began screaming, feathers pushing out of their skin and they quickly lost height, weight, and form. Soon there was nothing left of the men, their clothes burned in holy fire, and soon all that were left were pigeons. 

 

Cats poured out of nowhere, from the streets from the alleyways. Even squeezing out of floorboards to chase after their new prey. Alex turned away, following the Dag up the stairs. Her mouth felt dry, she didn’t know if she wanted to vomit or sing the praises of the Dag. Primordial fear crept into her throat, the same fear her ancestors felt when the mother earth withheld her gifts for a Harvest.

 

Who was the Dag?

~

 

It was the third day they were in the village. The townspeople hadn’t changed much, except now they fought extra hard to avoid the Dag and herself. Alex found herself walking among empty streets, at the sight of her people fled. Shopkeepers trembled, giving her more than the Dag requested.

 

She refused to accept, simply leaving the extra on the counters. Not that Alex could read, but she had eyes. The Dag always ordered one jar of pickled herring, two loaves of bread, and one pound of dried meat and always paid with two gold coins.

 

At first she had been nervous to face the Dag, wondering if she’d be turned into a cat as well, but the Dag seemed more like a sulking child than an all-powerful god. It put Alex at ease as if the massacre hadn’t happened. 

 

The Dag grew more anxious as the days passed. She began to pace in their room, like a dog unable to stretch its legs. Eve tried to calm the Dag down, offering her gifts of food, but for the first time, Alex saw the Dag refuse. She refused meat, her own awful fish, and even ale.

 

They fought each other for ale, so when Alex saw the Dag hand over the tankard, she knew there was something amiss. The Dag stopped leaving their room, deciding to spend her hours sitting near the window waiting for something. Alex knew that look, the posture and even the scent of heartbreak. It was the same as when her father was taken away. Then she swore off love as long as a Luthor was on the throne. Now she swore off love for eternity.

 

At the end of their third day, slowly becoming their fourth, someone banged on their closed door. Alex groaned, she was about ready to sleep, a few more moments and she would have been gone, to Dreamland. The Dag turned and rose from her position.

 

“Eve, you may enter.” The Dag said.

 

Eve barreled in, her blonde hair looking like streaks of sunlight.

 

“Dag, it’s here!” She said, proudly handing the Dag a letter.

 

The Dag squealed like a woman seeing her lover, and quickly snatched the paper away from Eve. At least Alex assumed it was paper, she had never seen a letter before. The Dag quickly thanked Eve and began reading, her entire body filling with joy until it became explosive.

 

‘Eve, Lena sends her regards!’ The Dag shouted in her mystical language.

 

It sounded like starlight.

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thunor and Wotan are the pagan gods of the Anglo-Saxons, who have similar roots to the Norse gods Thor and Odin. Unfortunately, there isn't much that survives of them beyond their names and a few references to them. Which is a shame.
> 
> Anyway, I use these gods instead of Thor / Odin for a few reasons. The first is because I wanted to save these guys for a different chapter. Second, since there is less established mythology for these guys it's a bit easy to slide them into the second chapter. :) And third, personally, I think their names are pretty cool.


End file.
